Reunion
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes place after 7x01 when Daryl is taken by Negan. Beth goes to hilltop with Maggie and Sasha and gets reunited with Daryl when Jesus returns with him in 7x08


Beth hadn't been able to sleep since that night. Since that night where they were surrounded and on their knees and a man with a barbed wired baseball bat threatened them.

Since the night, they lost Glenn and Abraham . . .

Since the night, Daryl was taken from her and to Negan's base.

Beth told Daryl in the prison that she doesn't cry anymore. That wasn't true. She cried when Abraham was killed and when Glenn was killed, his final words piercing her heart. And she cried when Daryl was thrown back into the van, their eyes meeting for one brief moment before the door shut and they drove him away.

They all gathered around Glenn and Abraham's bodies. Maggie tried to move Glenn by herself, telling Rick to leave her, take everyone else and go get ready for a fight but Beth just wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, pulling her off the ground with a firm grip and soft words.

"He was our family too Mags. Let us help you . . ." she told her softly.

Maggie began crying again so Beth just hugged her tighter while Carl walked up and joined the hug.

They finally decided that Maggie would go to Hilltop to the doctor and everyone else would head back to Alexandria.

"I'll go with Maggie," Sasha spoke up, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Me too," Beth spoke up, her sister's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Beth I think . . ." Rick started to say, the tone indicating that he was going to fight her decision.

"My sister needs me Rick. My niece or nephew needs me. I'm going to Hilltop with Maggie and Sasha."

Rick hesitated, a mixture of feelings going across his face before he sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

So, while everyone went back to Alexandria to prepare for war (at least that's what some of their family hoped) while Beth, Maggie and Sasha would travel to the Hilltop to check on Maggie's baby.

It weeks since Beth has seen any of her family.

Turns out that Maggie and the baby were fine. The placenta detached briefly but no damage happened to the littlest Rhee.

The leader of Hilltop, Gregory, didn't like them being there at all. He tried hard to get them to leave but Sasha and Beth weren't going to allow him to push their sister out, especially while she was pregnant in this dangerous world. Jesus seemed to be on their side too, defending them against Gregory, but not willing to cross certain lines.

Beth hated Gregory and for the way he treated her sisters, her nephew and herself. Her hand had gripped her knife a few times they had confronted him, only releasing it when Maggie placed her hand on her shoulder.

Jesus found them a small trailer that they were "temporarily" staying at the Hilltop until they finally left . . . at least that's what Gregory hoped.

Beth woke up at the same time Maggie and Sasha did, a bright light burning behind their eyelids and waking them from their uneasy sleep.

All three of the women got out of their beds, each of them instinctively grabbing the knife they all left on the bedside table and ran to the window in the door, looking outside.

They were shocked to find a green Yugo in the middle of the Safe Zone, loud music playing from inside of it. There were fires surrounding the car, the flames burning high from the piles of wood fueling them. The thing that worried them the most was that the gates were wide open.

Sasha jiggled the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Beth ran over to the window and tried to lift it up but that wouldn't budge either. Beth turned just in time to see Maggie rush toward the table in the center of the room where right above it was a hatch that opened to the roof. Beth rushed over to her sister and helped her lift the chair onto the table, Sasha coming over a few moments later to watch what they were doing.

"Dr. Carson told you to stay off your feet," Sasha told Maggie in a stern, motherly tone.

"I can't let you do this by yourself," Maggie replied, though her tone told a different story.

"She won't be alone, Maggie," Beth interjected. "I'm going out there too. Someone should watch Sasha's back."

Maggie looked in between her sister and one of her closest friends, a frantic and worried look on her face.

"Sit," Sasha told Maggie in a firm voice, Beth nodding her head and placing a comforting hand on her big sister's arm.

Maggie's eyes once again flitted between both women standing in front of her, before looking up at the hatch on the roof.

"Go," Maggie finally breathed out, looking down at the ground.

Sasha climbed on the table first, stepping onto the chair and pushing the hatch open and hoisting herself up onto the roof.

Maggie kissed Beth's forehead gently before she too climbed on the table and hoisted herself out of the hatch while Maggie looked up at her with a desperate look.

Beth quickly followed Sasha to the edge to look over everything. They could see a small herd of Walkers walking into the Safe Zone, the flame luring them closer. They both turned and ran, dropping down onto the mini porch and running toward the Walkers.

Unbeknownst to them, Maggie had climbed onto the roof of their small house and was watching them make their move. She turned her head and saw Jesus coming out onto the balcony.

"Jesus!" Maggie yelled, "Beth and Sasha are down there alone! They need help!"

Beth and Sasha turned around at the same time, looking up at Maggie on the roof. Beth sighed in frustration and the two of them looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Damnit Maggie," Sasha said under her breath.

Beth grunted in agreement and turned just in time to see Walkers getting closer to them. Both women began stabbing the Walkers as they approached, Jesus crawling down the pillar that held the large balcony above him.

Maggie saw two more men come out on the same balcony on and yelled over to them, "You two! Get those gates shut!"

"Right away" they both yelled in return, moving fast to get over and close the gate.

Jesus made his way to Beth and Sasha who were already next to the car and trying to find a way in.

"The doors are locked," Beth pointed out and Sasha hit her fists on the windows in response.

Sasha moved to the back of the car where the source of the music was coming from. She pulled and pushed on different spots on the back, trying to find some way of getting in. Beth stood behind her, watching her back and killing any Walkers that got close to them.

Jesus ran up and stood right next to Beth, who greeted him with a jerk of her head.

Sasha, finally have given up trying to open the car, turned and took a few steps until she was standing next to Beth and Jesus.

"We need to close the gates," Jesus said loudly, looking at both Beth and Sasha.

They all looked around, trying to find ways to close the gates, just the three of them when a loud machine sounding roar came from behind them. All three of them turned and watched a tractor start driving toward them and the car that was still blasting the music.

Beth was surprised and not surprised to see Maggie in the driver's seat, backing up and heading straight for the car. After all, they had both been taught on the farm how to drive tractors.

Beth started rushing to her sister, worried about her sister and her niece or nephew. But a hand on her arm stopped her and she turned to see Jesus was the one who grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"She's got this," he told her in a reassuring voice, "I need both of your help over here." He jerked his head toward the gate.

Beth looked back at her sister mowing down Walkers but met Jesus's waiting gaze and nodded her head, following both him and Sasha to the gate. Beth, Sasha and Jesus made their way to the gate as a team, each watching the other's back while they killed the Walkers that were already in the Safe Zone and coming toward them.

As Beth dropped the last Walker left in the center area, the music behind her stopped suddenly. She turned to see that her sister had crushed the car with the tractor she was driving.

Beth ran over to her sister while Sasha and Jesus ran over to the gate where the other two men already were and they all closed the gate shut. Beth helped Maggie out of the tractor and wrapped her arm securely around her waist.

"You were supposed to stay in the house," Beth chided her sister in a soft voice as they walked toward the gate slowly.

"You know me, Bethy. I can't sit still. Especially when the people I love are in danger. I hate not doing something when someone I love is in danger."

Beth stayed quiet knowing exactly what her sister was referring to and suddenly hit with that same feeling her sister was felling as she held her sister up and waited for Sasha to come over and help carry Maggie back to the house.

Both Sasha and Jesus ran over and Jesus picked Maggie up in his arms and began walking toward their small house, Beth and Sasha following close behind.

No one had any idea what the hell just happened but Beth had a good idea it had something to do with Negan . . .

The next day, when the sun was about midday, they all heard the trucks approaching. Gregory demanded that Jesus hide all three of them in the closet while he dealt with Negan's cronies. Beth could read the mistrust on Jesus's face as Gregory disappeared out the office door.

"Follow me," Jesus said, waving his hand in a 'come on' movement.

Beth, Maggie and Sasha followed Jesus as he led them into a large room and to the small closet.

"Is this Gregory's bedroom?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Yes, it is."

Beth giggled and he smiled before starting the shut the door behind them.

"I'll come get you when they're gone. Stay here and stay quiet."

He shut the door and all three women got comfortable in the closet. The sisters sat on the ground and leaned against each other.

Maggie stroked her fingers through her sister's hair, the motion soothing Beth and making her close her eyes in relaxation. Sasha leaned against the wall next to the door, her head tipped back and her eyes closed.

"I hope Rick has something planned to take care of this," Maggie commented softly.

Both Beth and Sasha made a noise of agreement and Beth's thoughts grew somber.

' _I hope that Daryl is ok . . .'_

It was hours later when the door finally opened and they found Jesus and Gregory standing on the other side.

"I told you to hide them in the hallway closet," Gregory complained to Jesus.

"No," Jesus started to reply in a slow voice, "you said closet."

"This is my _bedroom,"_ the older man cried out, "what if they had come in here before I had -"

"Tried to give us up?" Sasha suggested to him, leaning against the fire place.

Gregory snapped at Sasha in retort and the three women listened to Jesus and Gregory argue back and forth, arguing about defending the outsides and that this was all her and Rick's fault that the Saviors came back so soon.

"Stop!" Jesus suddenly yelled, raising his hand, "they're staying."

"So, you're going to lead?" Gregory asked in a snide voice.

"No," he replied and Beth cocked her head to the side, wondering who exactly what he meant, "But it won't be you either."

Gregory got a high and mighty look on his face and started ranting about how he made progress with the Saviors and that he will make this work. With every lie that came out of his mouth, he took a step closer to Maggie.

"We play nice, they play nice. See dear? The Saviors can actually be quite reasonable."

Beth watched with shock as Maggie suddenly raised her right arm and punched him hard in the face. Beth let out a giggle and Sasha raised her an eyebrow. Everyone watched as Maggie reached down and grabbed the chain of a pocket watch in his pocket.

It was Glenn's pocket watch.

"Pocket watch," Gregory muttered angrily, rubbing his jaw, "doesn't need to be left out in the rain."

"This is our home now," Maggie told him in a stern voice, "so you'll learn start calling me by my name. Not Marsha, not dear, not honey. Maggie. Maggie Rhee."

Beth felt her chest fill with pride as Maggie left the room, Beth behind her and Sasha behind her and Jesus behind them all.

"So, I guess this means you're the new leader," Beth pointed out, hurrying to catch up and walk beside her sister.

"I guess so."

Maggie stopped and turned and looked at the three-people following her.

"You three are my seconds. My council. And together, we'll make this place safe for everyone. A better place for everyone."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sasha said, "I'll keep an eye out the window and wait for them to leave and let you know when they do."

Maggie nodded her head and looked at Jesus.

"I'll keep watch with Sasha. Make sure that none of them come in the house or up the stairs."

"And I'll stick with Maggie," Beth said quickly before her sister could suggest for her.

The older Greene looked at her little sister and smiled gratefully at her. She didn't want to be alone right now.

The four of them split into different directions. Sasha and Jesus headed down one hallway while Beth and Maggie headed down the opposite hallway.

The Saviors finally left after a few hours. When the coast was finally clear, Maggie and Beth went to Glenn and Abraham's grave while Sasha left to check everything out.

As Beth and Maggie walked down the small pathway, they were both surprised to see Enid sitting on the ground next to Abraham's grave, some green balloons tied to it.

"Enid?" Beth said in a questioning voice.

The young girl turned around and smiled up at Maggie and Beth approaching her. She stood from the ground and immediately wrapped her arms around Maggie, hugging her older sister figure tightly, trying to convey her sadness. Maggie pulled away from the hug and Beth stepped forward to wrap her arms around the young girl. Beth could hear the whispered apologies in her ear and she was glad that Enid was here.

"Are you alright" Enid asked Maggie, turning and grabbing her hand.

"I'm not," Maggie replied and Beth could feel her heart break for her sister.

Maggie walked toward the grave and looked down it before turning and looking at Enid before looking at Beth.

"But I will be."

Enid followed Beth and Maggie back to their house where Enid insisted on making grilled cheese sandwiches for them both.

Beth and Maggie sat across from each other while Enid was in the small kitchen and making the grilled cheese sandwiches. Sasha came home later and was surprised but happy to see Enid had made it to Hilltop without any problems.

She asked about the balloons on Abraham's grave which prompted Maggie to tell the truth to Enid that she didn't have the heart to tell her that it was the wrong grave. The four of them all laughed together and Maggie gave Glenn's watch to Enid, telling her that we didn't need anything to remember their lost ones by because they had each other.

It didn't take long for Maggie's leadership to take effect, everyone talking to Maggie and telling her what they need for the Safe Zone or their thoughts on making it a safer place against Walkers or other people. Everyone in Hilltop was so thankful to Maggie and the rest of them that they made the girls an apple pie – which Maggie could smell out the door thanks to her cravings.

Maggie asked where Jesus was, claiming that she wanted him to pick up some school things for the children but Sasha told her that Jesus had left on a run this morning. Beth watched Sasha as she told her sister that he was already gone on a run, her eyebrow quirking and it didn't take long for Beth to realize that wherever Jesus went, he wasn't on a supply run.

"I need some milk," Maggie stated with a full mouth, already standing and walking toward the door.

"Want me to get it for you?" Beth offered her sister, moving to stand from the table.

"No, no I got it," her sister responded, already walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

As soon as the door was shut Beth and Enid both turned to Sasha.

"You're lying to her," Enid pointed out and Beth nodded her head in agreement, "About Jesus leaving on a run. You're planning to kill Negan, aren't you?"

Beth looked at Sasha was a shocked look. She was using Jesus to find Negan just so that she could kill him? That was reckless.

"She can't know the truth," Sasha argued, "she'll want to help and we can't let her, not with the baby."

"I'm all for protecting my sister, Sasha," Beth said, stepping forward and crossing her arms over her chest, "but lying to her is not the way that it needs to be done."

"Beth, you know your sister. As soon as she hears that I'm finding out where Negan is so we can kill him, she'll want to help. Dr. Carson told her to stay off her feet and stay well rested."

"And you know that my sister is stronger than she looks," Beth fired back, Enid nodding eagerly behind her, "I want Negan gone as much as you do. But my sister and my family need me more right now."

Sasha went quiet and looked out the window.

"Please," she finally said in a pleading voice, "do not tell Maggie about this. I want to protect her."

Beth sighed and looked at Enid, both girls exchanging a look. Neither liked the idea of lying to Maggie but they both knew that Sasha was right; Maggie would want to help and unless Dr. Carson cleared her she was required to stay off her feet.

"Fine," Beth responded, looking back at Sasha, "but if she asks me about it, I'm telling her the truth. I won't lie to my sister."

Sasha nodded, accepting her terms and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Beth."

Beth looked out the window and saw the guard on the right-side switch with some else, indicating it was time for the shift change.

"I gotta go and take watch for a few hours. I'll see you both later," Beth said, walking out the door and heading toward the gate.

She greeted the people she passed, some of them stopping her briefly to convey their gratitude for saving Hilltop last night, mostly in the form of a hug. Beth told everyone who thanked her that it was no problem and she was just trying to do the right thing.

She excused Jeremy from guard duty and grabbed the semiautomatic from his hand, looking over and greeting Thomas, the guard on the other side of the gate. After he nodded his head his head in greeting she turned to watch over the wall, looking for anything out of the ordinary, thoughts bouncing around her head.

She had no doubt that Maggie would be a great leader for Hilltop, a much better leader then Gregory ever was or ever would be. And Beth would have her sister's back and support the decisions that were made to make this place even better. And even though Sasha was lying to Maggie about Jesus's ulterior motives for his morning run, she knew without a doubt the other woman would do anything for Maggie. And now that Enid was here, she knew the young girl would follow Maggie around and keep an eye on her, making it easier for Beth and Sasha to take of shift changes or supply runs or anything that Maggie needed help with.

Her thoughts then turned to Daryl. Was he still alive? Was she ever going to see him again? Every night she was plagued with nightmares of Negan dropping Daryl's dead body at the gates of Alexandria or that he would be kept there forever, never being released and working as Negan's pet dog. Never once though did Beth think that Daryl would give into Negan. Daryl Dixon was a strong and loyal man, doing whatever he had to in order to protect his loved ones. They all knew from the moment that Negan ordered Daryl in the back of the van and taken back to his base that Negan was going to do whatever he needed to make Daryl one of his men but Beth believed that Daryl would stay strong and hopefully find his way home.

It was probably two hours after noon when Beth heard a loud rumbling coming into Hilltop and her heart jumped in her throat.

She had been sitting on her bed, taking apart her side gun and cleaning it, putting it back together at the same time while Enid sat at the end of her bed reading a book.

They both looked up at the same time and ran to the porch, trying to find out what the noise was.

Beth's eyes widened slowly, her hand raising to slap over her mouth in shock as the tears gathered in her eyes.

Enid looked at her friend with happiness and pushed on her shoulders.

"Go," Enid giggled as Beth stumbled down the steps.

Beth took slow steps toward the middle of Safe Zone where a crowd was gathered around a familiar looking motorcycle and two men. She swallowed nervously and moved around people to get closer to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

But no, they weren't. In the middle of the circle of people stood Maggie, Sasha, Jesus and Daryl Dixon.

Daryl had his back to her as he hugged Maggie tenderly, and she could barely hear the rough murmur of his voice talking to Maggie.

She watched her sister smile before looking over his shoulder and spotting Beth standing behind them. Maggie's smile turned into a beam and it made Daryl turn around curiously, trying to see what she was looking at.

It was the first time in two weeks that Beth and Daryl had looked right into each other's eyes. The tears started falling down her face and she smiled widely. His mouth dropped open and she watched the emotions fill his eyes – awe, relief, happiness, _love_ – and the tears welled in his eyes.

" _Beth_ ," Daryl said, his voice wavering excitedly and he took one step toward her.

Beth let out a happy and tearful laugh before she ran and threw her arms around his neck. Daryl's arms immediately wrapped around her waist, his arms already reaching for her before she even took a step toward him, and he picked her up from the ground and pulled her tight against his chest.

Beth buried her face into his neck, taking deep breaths and inhaling his scent as much as her lungs could take. Her arms were tight around his neck, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. She moved her right hand and slid it up the back of his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, tightening her fingers on the strands and gripping the handful tightly.

Daryl buried his face into her neck, the sobs of his crying falling from his chest and shaking both of their bodies. He tightened his arms even further around her waist, his fingertips digging into her hips firmly. His hot tears fell against her neck and shoulder and he tried to bury his face deeper into her neck, tried to get as humanly possible to her as he could.

"I can't believe you're really here," Beth said softly.

"I'm here," he told her gruffly, the emotion heavy in his voice, "I'm here and you're here."

"I'm here," she reassured him, letting go of the tight hold on his hair and began stroking the back of his head softly.

He slowly put her back down on the ground and pulled away to stare down at her. Both of their eyes had tears streaming from them but they were both at ease knowing that he came back to her, that he fought against Negan and he escaped that place to come home.

He lifted his left hand from her hip and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb on the apple of her cheek under her eye softly. Beth moved both her hands and cupped his face, her thumbs stroking both of his cheeks, loving the way his beard felt against her skin. For a moment, neither did anything but stare at each other.

It was only seconds later that Daryl was leaning down and he kissed Beth hard but so full of passion. He kept his hands in the same places, one cupping her face and the other still banded around her waist while she slid her hands from his face to wrap around his neck and pull her further down to kiss him deeper. She tipped her head to the side to kiss him deeper, her tongue sneaking out and running over his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth and let her into his mouth.

Beth pulled back from the intense kiss and Daryl rested his forehead against her own.

"I was so worried," Beth confessed in a breathy whisper, so quiet that Daryl almost didn't hear her.

He rubbed his nose against hers and slid his hand from her cheek and into her hair, threading his fingers through the strands to feel the silkiness, a rare smile on his face.

"Why do you worry about me when you know there is no reason to?"

She laughed, the sound of it like music in Daryl's ears, and pulled herself closer to him, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Your right but honestly can you blame me?"

He chuckled and they both heard Maggie and Sasha laugh behind them.

The couple pulled apart and turned to look at Maggie and Sasha. They were both standing by Jesus, Enid having joined them and standing between them, and like everyone else in the circle surrounding them all eyes were on them. Beth's face went red at all the eyes on them and buried her face in his chest. Daryl smirked inwardly and wrapped his arms tighter around and pulled her over to the others until they were standing in front of them.

"Now that was a hell of a hello," Sasha spoke first, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at the couple.

Enid giggled and Beth escaped Daryl's arms to hug Jesus tightly.

"Thank you," she told him as she stepped away to look up at him.

He smiled back at her and she took the steps back and wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist. His large arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her to his chest.

"I think we need to talk," Maggie said, her eyes trailing over all of them and gesturing to their trailer.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Maggie as she walked back toward their trailer. Daryl began pushing the bike alongside Beth, parking it behind the trailer and grabbing the keys. Beth waited on the porch for him, her eyes never leaving his form. He reached out and grabbed her hand as he jumped up the stairs, intertwining their fingers and leading her into the trailer.

Beth walked past Daryl and started to pull him toward the couch where she pushed him down and curled up on his lap.

No one in the room said anything at the unusual behavior of Daryl Dixon but everyone wore a smile.

Maggie folded her hands and laid her arms on the table, looking at Jesus who was sitting in the chair across from her.

"How did you find Daryl, Jesus?"

It didn't escape anyone's notice that Jesus's eyes glanced over at Sasha briefly before looking back at Maggie and meeting her steady gaze.

"Sasha asked me to follow Negan's men to their main base and find out where it is and tell her. So, I snuck in the back of one of their trucks and went all the way to the base. When I got there, I saw Daryl and decided to sneak into the building to help him get out before returning home."

Daryl cleared his voice and replied, "He did help me get out. Already had my bike waitin' and everythin'. We ran as soon as I was out of the building."

Beth moved herself closer to his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck, pushing her nose against the soft skin.

Maggie then turned her steady gaze on Sasha who was sitting to the left of her and folded her arms across her chest and met Maggie's steady gaze.

"What were you thinking? Sending him there?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to know where that son a bitch lives so that we know for when we attack him."

"So why didn't you tell me you were doing this? Because you didn't think I could handle it or because you know I'd want to help."

"Because I knew you would want to help!" Sasha exclaimed and leaned forward, placing a hand on Maggie's outstretched arm, "and because I don't want you or this baby getting hurt I decided to leave you out of it."

Maggie sighed and Beth sat up from Daryl's lap, looking at her sister.

"Maggie, she didn't tell Enid or I either about this. But what's done is done. Now we know where he lives so that when Rick comes for us then we can be more prepared."

Maggie looked at her sister and their eyes met. After a moment of silence and the two sisters' silently communicating, Maggie turned her attention back to Sasha.

"I know why you did it. I don't like that you did it behind everyone's back but I know why you did it."

Sasha smiled at Maggie, Enid smiled at everyone and Jesus stood from the table.

"I'm going to look around, see what I can do."

Sasha also stood from the table and stretched her arms above her head.

"I have to go take my turn on watch. Enid, you keep an eye on Maggie, you hear me?"

Enid nodded her head enthusiastically and replied, "Yes ma'am."

Sasha nodded and turned to face Daryl and Beth saying quickly, "I really am glad that you are back, Daryl. Beth's been depressed without you."

Beth's face went red and she buried it back into his neck while Sasha just laughed and walked out the door.

Maggie laughed and stood, Enid immediately followed her.

"Well I think we should give the reunited couple some time to their selves," Maggie said aloud to Enid, who nodded, a large grin across her face.

"I think we should too," the girl giggled.

Beth scowled at her sister who just stuck her tongue out in response and walked out the door, Enid close behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Daryl was cupping her cheek in his hand and turned her face toward his own. Their mouths were suddenly pressed against the other's and Beth let out a breathy sound into his mouth. She turned in his lap and straddled his hips, leaning her body over his and kissing him deeper than before.

Daryl's hands grabbed her hips tightly, his fingertips sinking in the soft flesh there and Beth grabbed his shoulders tightly, sinking her own fingertips into his more firmer flesh.

Daryl snuck his tongue out and ran it over the seam of her lips, begging for entry into her mouth. Beth wasted no time in opening her mouth and allowing Daryl's tongue to enter. He slid his tongue in as deep as he could, tipping his head to the side to kiss her deeper and their tongues began fighting for dominance.

Beth whimpered into his mouth as she felt his hands slide down from her hips to the back of her thighs and grip the flesh there.

Suddenly he was standing from the couch and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

He broke their kiss and asked her in a low and gruff voice, "Which is your bed?"

"The one in the back corner."

He started walking and she started to kiss his neck slowly and seductively while he walked, not wanting to stop touching his hot skin.

She heard him groan but not in a pleasurable way. Before she could ask what the matter was, she heard a loud crashing on the floor next to them and she looked down in time so see all her gun parts scattered on the floor before he flung her onto the bed.

She bounced once she hit the bed and looked up to watch Daryl.

He stared down at her with heavy lidded eyes, the desire showing heavily in them. She watched him grabbed the flannel button up shirt and take it off quickly, tossing it to the floor before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head before just dropping the shirt.

Beth could see he had lost a little more weight than the last time she saw him, his muscle still defined but not as much. Her heart broke to see her hunter like this.

She sat up from the bed and reached out to run her hand down his chest, her fingertips dancing over the scars and tattoo's littered over his chest.

His hand darted out and grabbed her wrist, her head lifting and their eyes meeting. His expression told her that he was fine and that all he wanted right now was her.

He kissed the inside of her wrist before releasing it and reached down to grab her shirt and yanked it off her head, dropping it to the floor on top of his own. His hands then slid to her back and unsnapped the bra she was wearing, letting her slid it off her arms and to the floor.

He leaned down and they began kissing again, their lips moving perfectly together and their tongues sneaking out to intertwine before going back into their respected mouths.

Daryl started lowering his body on top of her own and she began laying down, her head resting on the pillow.

"I dreamt about you every night," Daryl told her roughly, starting to slowly kiss his way down her body, kissing the soft skin behind her ear, then her neck, then the junction between her shoulder and neck and then her shoulder before he finally started kissing his way down her chest.  
"I dreamt about you every night too. I would wake up and reach for you only to realize you weren't there."

Daryl kissed the soft skin over her heart, replying softly, "Never again," before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

Beth's back arched and a moan slipped past her lips and lifted her right hand to his hair and gripped it tightly.

He released her nipple and took the other into his mouth and began sucking on it harder, his hands slowly sliding down her body and unbuttoning her pants, the sound of the zipper echoing through the room with Beth's pants and moans.

After Daryl released her other nipple he raised himself to his knees and grabbed her legs, yanking her shoes and socks off before grabbing the sides of her pants and tugging them off her, taking her panties with it and leaving her completely bare on the bed.

Beth sat up and tugged at his belt, quickly undoing it before she unsnapped the button and pulled down the zipper.

Daryl stood from the bed and kick of his borrowed shoes before shucking his pants off and dove on top of her again.

Their most intimate parts touched and both let out a moan. He thrusted his hips forward and rubbed the length of his cock against her wet pussy, the tip brushing her clit. Her hips lifted off the bed as she tried to get closer to him but he pulled away just in time.

"Daryl," she whined at him, meeting his cool gaze.

He leaned down and nuzzled their noses together before he pulled back and lined himself up with her entrance.

"I love you," he told her softly before he thrust his hips forward and buried his cock deep inside her body.

She was tight, the weeks of their separation affecting her body but he groaned at the feeling and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Beth moved her hips under his own and he lifted his head to look down at her. He could see the emotion in her eyes, the feeling of being connected after so long.

"I love you too," she whispered in response and reached her hands up to grab his face and pull him down for a kiss.

Daryl kissed her back fervently and withdrew his hips, his cock sliding out of her tight channel before thrusting back in, starting a slow pattern.

Their tongues dueled for dominance while his hips continued to thrust in and out of her, keeping a slow and steady pace.

Beth's left hand found its way into his hair and tangled themselves in it while her right hand found its way to his back and she grabbed the flesh there, feeling the raises of his scars against her skin. He groaned when she sunk her fingernails into his back, right over some of the scars, his hips snapping forward in a rough thrust and Beth moaned in appreciation.

"Damn, girl, I'm trying to take this slow," he grunted, his hips starting to pound into her hard and a little faster.

She leaned up and in response she bit his neck and sucked on the skin a little.

"What makes you think I want slow Dixon?"

He growled at her and raised himself over her, staring down at her with heavy lust lidded eyes and Beth kept her tight grip on him.

He thrust himself all the way inside of her to the hilt and halted all movement. He continued to stare at her until she whimpered under him and tightened the grip on his hair and tried to pull him down to kiss her but he wouldn't budge.

Just when Beth was about to yell at her lover for not moving, for delaying this connection even longer, Daryl suddenly withdrew his hips and pulled his cock from her body almost all the way, leaving just the tip inside her for just a moment before thrusting all the way to her hilt roughly before pulling back out and thrusting back in, setting a pounding pace in and out of her.

Beth began moaning loudly, the feeling of him inside of her overwhelming, like it always was when he was inside her. She could feel his cock brush against her inner walls and the tip of his cock brush that _one spot_ that they both knew would drive her crazy.

Daryl leaned down to kiss her again, biting her lower lip with a stinging pain while his hips continued to piston in and out of her in rough, deep strokes. She met his rough kiss with ease and kissed him back with just as much as he was giving. Both her hands gripped his back, their nails sinking into the soft skin as she scratched his back, his thrusts getting harder and faster.

He moaned when he felt the walls of her cunt grip his cock and buried his head in her neck and began sucking on her neck hard making her head tip back and give him more room to do whatever he wanted.

He pulled away from her neck, satisfied with the mark he left before he moved to a higher spot under her ear and began sucking on the skin there and leaving another large mark on her neck and moving to the other side and sucking more marks on her white skin.

Beth could feel the tightening in her abdomen and she wrapped her legs around his waist tight, pulling him down closer to her. She panted into his ear with hot breaths and she squeezed her pussy around his cock, trying to pull him deeper inside her.

He groaned into her neck and raised himself above her and got on his knees and grabbing her hips tightly in his hands. He set a brutal pace, pounding in and out of her in deep strokes with the bed shaking under them and hitting the wall.

Beth grabbed the sheet tightly in her hands, her back arching high with that band in her abdomen getting tighter and tighter. She felt his right hand leave her hip and suddenly his thumb was rubbing tight circles on her clit.

Beth let out a loud moan as she felt the band in her abdomen snap and she started coming around his cock.

Daryl grunted at her pussy tightening more around him and he kept up his brutal pace, finally chasing his own release the band already tightening. He gave a few more deep thrusts before pulling completely out of her and watching her right hand immediately curled around his length and started jerking him off. She jerked his cock a few times before he was suddenly coming over her chest and stomach.

He fell to the bed next to her and she stayed on her back as they both panted and tried to calm their breathing. Beth turned her head and kissed his broad shoulder tenderly and let out a little sigh.

He curled onto his side and kissed her soundly.

"Let's get you cleaned up then I demand to take a nap with you in my arms."

Beth giggled and nodded her head, watching him get off the bed and grab a small rag to wipe his cum off her stomach and chest before tossing it to the ground and she scooted over so that her back was to the wall. He climbed into the bed and curled his body around her own, his arms banding around her waist and pulling her close.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon. And I missed you so much while you were gone."

Daryl chuckled and buried his face in her neck and replied softly, "I love you too, Beth Greene. And I missed you so much while you were gone too."

She relaxed back into him and together they fell into the easiest sleep either one of them have had for two weeks . . .


End file.
